Facebook
by your royal highness
Summary: Dasey Two-Shot Casey asks Derek what a Facebook is.


**Okay, so I'm bored, and it's late, and so I'm writing part one of this little Dasey two-shot!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD, and I also don't own the 5 seconds it took to write that stupid thing…now it's 10.**

"Emily told me about this new word today." Casey said as she walked into Derek's room. He sat at his desk, fiddling with his computer. At the sound of his secret girlfriend's voice, he looked up at her and smirked.

"You mean, 'cool'?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Facebook. I was wondering if you know what kind the 'code name' or whatever means."

"Facebook? You don't know what a Facebook is?"

"No." She shook her head negatively, and Derek sighed.

"Come 'ere. I'll show you what a Facebook is."

"Is it something nasty? Because if it's another one of those porn sites, I'm _not_ looking at it."

"It's not a porn site." He rolled his eyes as she sat down on one of his arm rests. "It's like Myspace….you know what that is, right?"

"No."

"Jeez, Case. How much more of a keener can you get?"

"Shut up. What is this 'Facebook' and 'Myspace'?"

"Casey, that's like asking 'What is this 'Toilet' and 'Shower'?"

"Really?"

Derek nodded his head as the site loaded on his computer, revealing the front page. "Here is Facebook."

"Let's see…Social Utility Network. So you talk to people on here?"

"Uh, duh. It's…it's hard to explain. You want one?"

"If I don't know what it is or what it does, why would I want one?"

"Look, Case, if it makes you feel any better, Emily, Sam, Kendra, Noel, Sally, and _Max_, have one."

"You still don't like him, do you?"

"Nope. And I never will. Get over it." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Let me see yours."

"Why?"

"Derek…." She warned. "Please?"

"Fine." He gave in, signing into his account.

"Derek Venturi is hungry." Casey read as he clicked on the 'Profile' button at the top of the screen. "What is that?"

"You can put whatever status you want in. He clicked on the box and erased the message 'is hungry' and put in 'is annoyed with Casey's keen-ness.'

"Der-ek!" She shouted, trying to erase it but failing miserably.

"Paws off my computer." He said, shoving her hand away.

"I've never heard you say that before."

"I know." He said, and she read on.

"Sex: Male. Interested in: Women. Relationship status…. Single….." She paused and let the smile fade off of her face. "You're not single, right?" She asked, facing him.

"Well…you see…I just didn't want you to…I just didn't want people to think that I was in a relationship and then ask me like a billion times a day, 'Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?' and then one day blowing our secret."

"Oh." Casey said quietly, almost to herself.

"You know what? I'll sign you up." He quickly said, hoping to get her into the mood. Instead, she emitted a moan that caused Derek to squirm. "Let's see…Casey MacDonald."

"It's _Mc_Donald genius. God, you're dating me (well not according to your friends or anyone else in this world), and you _still _don't know how to spell my last name."

"Fine then. _Mc_Donald it is…Email Address…"

"spacecase at yahoo dot com."

"How cute. You used my nickname for you."

"Shut up, _Der Bear_." She mocked, and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Birthday….November 21st, 1991."

"You remembered my birthday!"

"Of course."

"Enter." He pressed the enter button and up popped a screen that said, 'Confirmation of account will be sent via the email address that you have given us.' "There ya go."

"Thanks Derek, you know, I actually think I'm gonna have fun with this!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then skipped out of the room, leaving Derek to smirk to himself.

Derek was happy.

He was.

His 'girlfriend' was getting a facebook, so they could flirt without their parents finding out (why didn't he think about this earlier?).

He _was_ happy...until about two hours later when he got a notification saying that his friend, Casey McDonald, went from being 'Single' to 'In A Relationship…with Derek Venturi'.

**So that's the beginning of my little two-shot, like I said, I'm not very awake right now, so I'll probably re-do some of it tomorrow, but I'm happy how it came out so far. **

**Hope you're liking it so far!!**

**Review please!**


End file.
